


Project Kingsman

by Nillen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Batman & Iron Man, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: “What do we have here now?”Eggsy hissed when the man wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding onto his gun, around Eggsy’s neck, and proceeded to squeeze. Eggsy hastily tried to pull the choking hand away from his throat; gasping in panic when he realized his feet were no longer on the ground. He could hear Alain begging for the man to let him go and the cries of the scared hostages.At that time, the only thing that played on his mind was the fact that he never did get to tell Harry how he felt. He had acted as if he didn’t harbour any feeling for Harry; going out with random men during his free time, rejecting Harry’s attempts to ask him to come over for dinner at his house.Or,Eggsy is living a complicated and overdramatic life, Merlin is just trying to keep everything under control, Percival is the best brother figure in the world, and Harry Hart is definitely not who Eggsy always thought he is.





	Project Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> This babe has been dusting away in my drafts achieve, and since I have so many works meeting their deadlines soon, my brain decided that this is the time I should post it. *hysterical crying and laughing*
> 
> Warnings: Watch out for OOC-ness! For Harry Hart who is the businessman in this story, I imagine him as having Colin Firth's appearance and attitude, but as Galahad, he is our beloved Harry Hart the Kingsman's agent to the very core
> 
> Thank you so much to Michelle, my dear Beta, for editing this! *kisses*

“You have to attend the 2 pm meeting tomorrow at Valentine Corp. Mr. Valentine wants to discuss important matters regarding weaponry materials we have decided to collaborate on with them. They cannot proceed with the plan if you refuse to come and give your consent on the substances they would like to use. I have replied to their email, and agreed that you will go tomorrow to see them, and I will have other appointments this time tomorrow postponed. Mr. Valentine’s assistant, Gazelle told me that if you fail to be present tomorrow, they will call off the agreement. Harry, this is important, Harry, are you even listening to me?”

Eggsy waved his left hand in front of his boss’ face, inevitably blocking his focus on the machine he was working on. Harry Hart, said boss, sighed and pulled off his working glasses to look at his assistant. Eggsy crossed his arms with a look of irritation clear on his face.

“Stop playing with your toys. Are you listening to me about the meeting you have to attend tomorrow?”

Harry continued to look at him with usual inscrutable expression; the one he always gave Eggsy when he thought his assistant was being a menace. The screwdriver remained in his left hand, and the lighter that was supposed to be a grenade was left hazardously dissembled on top of Harry’s working table.

Eggsy resisted the urge to slap his boss’ face with the file he was holding on to.

“Well?” He asked again, and this time Harry rewarded him with a small smile.

“You can go to replace me.” He replied half-heartedly before giving his back to Eggsy again to continue with his work. Eggsy’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh no, Harry, you don’t get to do that! I can’t replace you for this! You have to go, you’re the Hart in Hart Industries!”

“I’ve offered to make you a Hart before, but you thought I wasn’t being serious.” Harry’s response only made Eggsy’s eyes widen further.

“What – don’t push this one on me. Harry, stop that, Harry,” Eggsy placed the file down onto Harry’s work table, and snatched the screwdriver from Harry’s hand. It caused the older man to growl slightly, and Eggsy was glad he was already immune to all Harry’s moods or he would have wet his pants out of fright.

The older man however continued to look down at the lighter. His hands clenched and unclenched on top of the table, as if he didn’t know what he were doing with them. It was not long after that Eggsy took pity on him and wrapped one of his hands around Harry’s fist. There was a moment of silence between them; Eggsy staring down at Harry who was being rather passive aggressive; the only sound in the background being the tinkling sound that was Excalibur, Harry’s little robot cleaning up the floor of his lab. The underground lab was a bit chilly, considering that Harry had lowered the temperature to 15 Celsius and it was already 11 pm.

Harry was glaring down at the equipment Eggsy knew he wouldn’t have bothered with in his free time, and slowly Eggsy let out a soft sigh. His hand on Harry’s tightened for a fleeting moment, before he pulled it away slowly.

“Is this about yesterday?”

The quietness that followed his question indirectly answered for him, causing Eggsy to sigh again, before he wrapped his left arm around Harry’s stiff shoulders. Usually he was not one to let his emotions take control of the thin line between professionalism and personal relationship that they had, but this was one of the moments that he knew he had to relinquish his stubbornness. Harry, on the other hand, accepted his touch like he had been deprived of it for a long time. He turned around to face his young assistant, and buried his face into Eggsy’s chest; his arms went to wrap tightly around Eggsy’s waist.

“Harry… Harry, what happened, that is not your fault.” Eggsy murmured softly after a minute of silence went on between them. His own fingers ran themselves through Harry’s soft brown locks, and he felt Harry shake his head minutely against his chest. He was breathing quietly; his body remained stiff although Eggsy usually managed to calm him down with his embrace.

“It is. If I were a second faster than I was-”

“The girl would still be dead. Not from a broken neck, but by strangulation.” Eggsy cut him off, not unkindly, and his hands cupped Harry’s cheeks to tilt his head up so that their eyes met. Harry’s brown eyes were dark and unreadable, but Eggsy knew him too much already after five years of working for him. He leaned to touch their foreheads together, letting Harry’s hands tightly grip his waist whilst Eggsy’s thumbs gently rubbed Harry’s temples.

“Harry, listen to me. You did the best that you could have done. You had the man arrested for children abduction and murder, and you saved the other kids.” Eggsy reminded him again for the nth time, having lost count due to his worries of Harry’s injured knuckles that he had treated, and the butterfly bandages he had put over the cut on Harry’s top left eyebrow. The older man, however, still couldn’t accept his words easily.

“She was only nine.” He argued, and Eggsy gave him an exasperated, but fond smile.

“And you are just a man.” Eggsy answered back, his arms returned to wrap around Harry’s neck to pull him into his chest again: Harry following along willingly.

“I’m Galahad, Eggsy. Galahad doesn’t let people down.”

“He didn’t. He saved a lot of people, I’m very fond of him myself, yeah?”

He heard the small chuckle that escaped his boss’ lips, muffled by his chest and Eggsy laughed too. He tightened his arms around Harry’s body, feeling the older man slowly relaxing and no longer putting up barriers.

“It seems that I have come at the wrong time. But I really can’t go back up there, too much work needs to be done.”

A voice broke their moment and Eggsy quickly let go of Harry just to see Merlin looking at them from the doorway of the lab; one eyebrow raised with a mug in hand. Harry gave the other man his stink eye, but Merlin only smirked as he made his way into the room. Eggsy blushed, hands busying themselves to wipe invisible dust off his black pants.

“Piss off, Merlin.” Harry retorted but Merlin tilted his head in the direction of their work table.

“You’re going to need me to finish the prototype. Or have you finally figure out how to do everything single-handedly?” He put his mug down the table, and Harry went to take back the screwdriver Eggsy had placed on the table before he hugged him. He didn’t respond to Merlin’s prodding, but his eyes and body language was no longer serious and alarming like it had been before Merlin returned.

Eggsy cleared his throat to get his boss’ attention back to him.

“Ahem. Don’t forget, Harry, tomorrow at noon. I’ll leave this here for you to read,” he motioned at the file he had placed next to Harry’s elbow, “I’ll pick your suit for the occasion, so don’t worry your big head about it.”

Merlin snickered.

“Coming from an Adidas lover,” his teasing was well-founded but Eggsy still stuck his tongue out at the Scot, childishly.

“Piss off, Merlin.”

Eggsy turned to look back at Harry, who watched their interaction with a small smile on his face, before Eggsy gently leaned forward to press a kiss on Harry’s head.

One of the kisses that he usually reserved for when Harry was feeling down.

But Harry seemed to have other ideas because before he managed to do so, an arm had reached out and wrapped around him. Within a second Eggsy found himself falling into Harry’s lap, and the older man didn’t waste any time in kissing him fervently.

“You don’t even care if I’m in the room anymore.” Merlin grumbled under his breath, looking away from the scene as Eggsy kissed Harry back almost shyly. His hands had found themselves gripping Harry’s hair and he let himself drown into Harry’s strong arms when the older man pulled their bodies even closer.

* * *

Project Kingsman.

That was what they called it.

Eggsy was five years old when his parents died; it was a car accident but Eggsy accidentally overheard Merlin telling Percival and Harry that this was not the case. Lee was one of the people who was involved with the project, other than Harry, Percival and Merlin. Harry himself had lost his parents when he was ten and his friends’ families had been taking care of him along with his butler and household maids. The four of them started the programme when they were in mid-twenties; young, bright, and curious about everything.

Later Eggsy learnt that Harry was the one who initiated the programme, having survived his own kidnapping, and the experience had given him a revelation of sorts.

Eggsy didn’t know what happened back then but Percival told him in vague terms that Harry now, was different from the Harry he was when they were younger. When Eggsy’s parents died, Percival took him in and he was raised alongside Roxy, Percival’s younger sister. Eggsy knew Harry from the visits he made almost every week, along with Merlin, whom he rarely saw. Afterwards, going into university for business accounting had been his own choice, whilst Roxy decided to help out her brother in their family business.

When he was nineteen, he returned to work for Hart Industries during the summer and finally met Harry Hart again after almost four years of not seeing him. For a man who was in his early forties, Harry was a handsome man with a fit body. Eggsy might have ogled him more than what was appropriate, and he was shameless about it. When he was not working, Eggsy would spend his time in Harry’s office, helping him with his piles of paperwork, bringing him his tea, doing whatever it is would take to be with the older man. Harry rarely attended any meetings that didn’t require his presence, and he was not polished at all times, like what people would expect from the head of a multi-billion pound British conglomerate. The messy brown locks that was his hair was rarely combed, and he always wore his Oxford shirt with no necktie, and the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His wore are Black Oxfords and sometimes Eggsy saw him falling sleep on his table as if he didn’t sleep at all the previous night.

His office, on the thirty-second floor, fortunately, was not far from Eggsy’s department, which was on the thirtieth. Eggsy worked in the accounting department, and on the occasion that had changed his life, Eggsy had realised that there had been a miscalculation of the company’s accounts. Eggsy had pointed it out to his supervisor that the mistake could cause them a lot of loss, but he was casually waved away. It was probably because they thought he was there because of Harry; Harry, the head of Hart Industries, being the one who offered him the summer job.

Out of anger, Eggsy had barged into Harry’s office and showed him the report. He ended up being right, and Harry was a tad concerned and annoyed that his staff were so incompetent as to commit such small-but-deadly mistakes.

Since that day, Harry had looked at him as if he was finally seeing Eggsy as an adult, rather than his dead friend’s son who needed help and coddling. There was no need to mention that Harry had his eyes on him ever since that fateful day, and once Eggsy graduated from university, Harry was quick to snatch him up as his personal assistant.

Working with Harry, however, had its own quirks. At first Eggsy thought that Harry was a homophobe, because his eyes turned dark and dangerous when Eggsy went out to hook-up with someone, having revealed to Harry and Percival before that he was gay. Eggsy believed that he had the right for fun night-outs, and he gave his boss cold shoulder treatment every time Harry acted like he was disturbed by Eggsy’s sexual lifestyle. He was a twenty-two year old, his parents were dead although they did left him a small fortune, and he was having a big crush on his boss.

Harry should not, and would not, have the right to hinder him from enjoying his life. Not when Eggsy believed that he was as straight as a ruler.

That theory, however, went into the drain the night Eggsy first time met Galahad.

* * *

“He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!” Eggsy nothing but hollered into Harry’s underground lab. Merlin gave him the look that would have actually frightened him if not for the reason that Harry had promised that he would fucking attend the meeting!

“Eggsy, he didn’t come down here at all today. I thought the two of you agreed to meet in his office?”

Eggsy felt like he’d have steam coming from his ears from all the anger he was repressing at that moment. Patience, patience is virtue, Eggsy, he kept reminding himself, and it was now almost 1.45 pm. They were supposed to be meeting Mr. Valentine at 2 p.m. sharp.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Eggsy gritted his teeth as he made his way out of the lab. Harry wasn’t even in his office where Eggsy had Roxy to alert him if he did come in. And now, pulling this sort of shit while Eggsy was trying so hard to get him a brilliant investing client, Eggsy felt like he could just wrap both of his hands around Harry’s neck and choke him to death.

He could hear Merlin shouting ‘Keep the blood of the floor!’ before he shut closed the door.

_‘Oh no’_ , Eggsy was seething by the time he made his way upstairs to Harry’s office upstairs instead, ‘ _there would be more than just blood to clean off once I’m was done with him later on_.’

* * *

“Are you fucking serious?” Eggsy had to resist knocking his head on the under the table, from where he was hiding at the moment. He was just started to enjoy his dinner with a fit-as-fuck brunet he met at a dinner party (the fact that the brunette was older 20 years than him and had a pair of brown eyes, which are totally similar traits to a certain someone was a coincidence).

Talking about the said brunet, Karl – or is it Carl, Eggsy didn’t actually get to learn his name properly, only that he was fantastic in bed – was unconscious not far from him. The explosion that occurred a moment ago had caused half of the ceiling to collapse on some of the guests in the fancy French restaurant.

This situation was not a novelty for Eggsy. He had been trapped in a bank during the course of a bank robbery once, twice during hostage situations. One of which he was _honoured_ to have the gun pointed at his temple because he couldn’t control his mouth; and twice more when people tried to kill Percival – the rich, kind hearted bastard who refused bodyguards because he thought everyone was as nice as he was – and he was knocked unconscious both times for trying to save him.

(Fortunately, Percival was always saved by a MI6 agent who apparently had an unhealthily large crush on him, which Roxy told him when she and Eggsy had their drinking nights together.)

But now, all Eggsy wanted to do was to get out of his hiding place, and mouth off to the bad guys who thought tonight was a good night to attack them.

“Stay down or I’ll shoot everyone!”

“If you shot everyone, you wouldn’t have an upper hand against the police anymore.” Eggsy grumbled under his breath as he heard the amateur screaming warning at the other guests, who were also down on their knees. They were scared, some of them were already sobbing, and Eggsy loathed to see these masked men laugh at the hostages.

“What… what is it that you want?” the owner of the restaurant, a kind 63-year-old man who Eggsy knew fondly by the name of Alain, quietly asked the masked men. One of them turned to look at Alain, his gun was already pointed at the elderly man. Eggsy’s eyes widened in alarm, his body strung tight like a string and prepared to act if anything were to happen.

“Oi, old man, no need to worry your old head. We’re just trying to bait Galahad, we got some unfinished business. You better shut up now or I’ll blow your head to bits.” The man, who must be the leader, said as he approached Alain.

_Galahad_.

Eggsy closed his eyes, and took a deep, shaky breath.

Of course, _Galahad_.

The vigilante that had been covering up the clumsy and ineffective police operations. He didn’t actually make an appearance every time there was violence; but most of the time he did, Eggsy wasn’t there to witness his action, and no one actually remember seeing what he looked like although his existence was undeniable. It was also strange that all the electronic devices like CCTV cameras only showed static whenever Galahad actually made his appearance.

Eggsy had never met him, but Percival only smiled when Eggsy asked him about it. Knowing how many times Percival was kidnapped before, Eggsy believed he would have at least once seen Galahad’s face.

Alain, however – bless the old man’s stubbornness, although he was just trying to help – proceeded to speak with a calmness that Eggsy wished he had from time to time.

“But scaring these guests wouldn’t help your cause, what if you release them-“

The gunshot that echoed in the restaurant rang loud and caused a lot more fearful screaming to follow. Eggsy’s eyes widened; his own hands were now holding onto the masked man’s arm that was pointing the gun at Alain and had tried to shoot him. It was only thanks to Eggsy’s quick reflexes that the bullet didn’t even graze Alain, but had hit the wall instead.

The man turned to look at Eggsy, eyes dark with anger at being interrupted and dread ran through Eggsy’s veins like it never before.

The masked man wasn’t hesitant to kill, and now his attention was completely on Eggsy.

“What do we have here now?”

Eggsy hissed when the man wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding onto his gun, around Eggsy’s neck and proceeded to squeeze. Eggsy hastily tried to pull the choking hand away from his throat; gasping in panic when he realized his feet were no longer on the ground. He could hear Alain begging for the man to let him go and the cries of the scared hostages.

At that time, the only thing that played on his mind was the fact that he never did get to tell Harry how he felt. He had acted as if he didn’t harbour any feeling for Harry; going out with random men during his free time, rejecting Harry’s attempts to ask him to come over for dinner at his house.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. It was because he knew Harry didn’t like him that way; Harry didn’t like him liking men.

But now, hanging by the neck with his feet no longer touching the ground, Eggsy could only think that he didn’t want to die like this. He wanted to at least tell Harry how he felt.

He didn’t want to die with regret.

Not now.

When black spots were about to blind his sight, Eggsy gasped when he was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor, face down. There were shouting, screaming, shooting and Eggsy lay down unmoving on the ground, too weak and shocked to move his body, and his mind couldn’t stop spinning from the lack of air.

The commotion was loud, and Eggsy was finally pulled out of his stasis when a gloved pair of hands cupped his cheeks. His face was turned towards the person to whom the hands belonged to, and the pair of familiar brown eyes made him take in an agonising gasp of breath.

Eggsy coughed painfully; both of his hands automatically going to touch his neck, the pain and ache caused by the strangulation had yet to cease.

“Eggsy, Eggsy, _look at me_ ,” the man - Harry, fucking Harry in suit and glasses and _what the hell_ slicked back hair, since when did Harry slick his hair back properly, that bird nest of a hair was atrocious – “ _Eggsy_!”

Eggsy blinked his eyes a few times, trying to take in Harry and his appearance, whilst still breathing heavily. Harry looked very worried and afraid; his eyes were wide behind his glasses and his hands shaking as they held onto Eggsy’s body, as if he was expecting Eggsy not to wake up when he touched him.

Finally, when Eggsy’s mind was a little clear, he realized that he was pulled into Harry’s chest, who was kneeling next to him on the floor. Eggsy couldn’t help but look at the man in his eyes and whimpered as if he had been denied Harry since forever.

“ _Harry_.”

What happened next, Eggsy couldn’t really remember. He forgot who moved first and who resisted until the end, but their mouths met in a desperate kiss that had Eggsy’s hands clutched desperately at Harry’s suit lapels, and Harry’s on his nape and another wrapped around waist. Eggsy couldn’t even bring himself to care if the other hostages and masked men–

Gasping, Eggsy pulled away from Harry, eyes wide in panic as he looked around him for the masked men. But what greeted him was only limp bodies on the floor; the one who had strangled him bleeding profusely onto the floor.

“Wha-?” Eggsy gaped, turning to look at other people and Alain, who seemed to be watching his interaction with Harry with wide eyes and shock as well. Eggsy couldn’t believe what was happening – what the fuck was actually happening?! Alain’s stammering voice was the one that caught his attention.

“Ga-Galahad?” the older man stuttered, a finger pointed at Harry. Eggsy turned to look at his boss so fast he could have twisted his neck. Said man, who was holding Eggsy close to his chest, grimaced at the finger pointed at him.

“Shit,” Harry muttered under his breath, and probably had also seen Eggsy’s wide and shocked blue eyes staring at him from the corner of his eyes, because he pressed another kiss to Eggsy’s lips with a whisper of “I’m so sorry, darling.”

Then Harry threw something down onto the floor from his sleeve; the small bottle stopped rolling when it reached the centre of the now still restaurant, before it quietly released a stream of smoke.

Eggsy watched as the people around them fell into unconsciousness one by one, and his grips on Harry’s lapels tightened.

“Harry, you have a lot of explaining to do!” Eggsy hissed to his boss, who was looking back at him with an endearingly miserable look. “If you fucking wipe my memory, I swear I’ll… I’ll…”

The last thing Eggsy seen before he was hit by a sudden urge to sleep, was Harry’s frowning face as something soft went to cover Eggsy’s mouth and nose.

* * *

“Oh? Mr Hart is unable to attend the meeting?”

Valentine looked very upset when Eggsy was the only person who appeared in his meeting room. Gazelle, Valentine’s assistant with a pair of sharp, blade legs – was that even legal, Eggsy grimaced – who was sitting on the right side of Valentine as the CEO sat at the head table, raised an eyebrow at Eggsy.

Eggsy closed his eyes, trying to tamp down his frustration and anger at his boss. When he opened his eyes again, he was back being the extremely competent personal assistant of Harry Hart, and he politely took the seat on Valentine’s left. Gazelle stared at him with sharp eyes, and Eggsy could feel the slight approval she gave him for his bravery.

“His schedule is too full at the moment; so, he sent me to represent him.” Eggsy explained carefully, refusing to put any loopholes in his statement. Valentine, strangely, let out a bark of laughter before he swirled his chair to face Eggsy.

“You, Mr. Gary Unwin, I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” Valentine smiled, his chin rested on his knuckles as his fingers formed a steeple, elbows on the table. Eggsy felt a strange sense of discomfort creeping into him.

“Really?” He asked quietly, instead. Valentine’s smile widened into a grin when he seemed to detect Eggsy’s uneasiness.

“Mr. Unwin, you are the only person Mr. Hart allows to be close to him. In fact, you are the only assistant, _personal_ assistant that he didn’t fire within 2 years. So tell me, what is Mr. Hart like?”

Eggsy frowned, and turned to look the American in the eyes; undeterred by the suspicious glimpse he saw in Valentine’s face.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to talk about my boss. I am only here for our deal, the discussion about our, hopefully, joint project.”

Eggsy tried not to sound like he was snarling at the other man, but really, who was he to try to probe into Harry’s personal matters? Eggsy had done researche on Valentine when Valentine Corp. had first come to offer them a proposal. Valentine didn’t have a criminal record; he was a philanthropist and everybody that Eggsy knew stated that this man was not even capable of hurting an ant.

But why Eggsy felt so wary about him?

“Aww, come on, Mr Unwin, don’t be mad. I’m just trying to loosen up the atmosphere. You seem so tense.” Valentine grinned, and reached out a hand to pat Eggsy’s shoulder. Gazelle, who was sitting across him, never even once glanced anywhere else; her sharp black eyes remained on Eggsy from the moment Eggsy entered the meeting room.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Valentine. May we proceed now?” Eggsy bit his lower lip, trying to get everything done as quickly as possible so that he could leave the room. However, Valentine went to stand up instead, and patted him on his shoulder.

“Remember our deal, Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy closed his eyes for a moment at the reminder – of course he fucking did, but now he wasn’t sure he was glad or agitated that Harry had failed to attend the meeting –.

“Yes.”

Gazelle smiled at him when he looked back her, as she stood up as well.

“I’ll show you the way out, Mr. Unwin. Too bad Mr. Hart couldn’t make it, we could have made such a good team working together.” Valentine patted him on his shoulder again, and Eggsy’s hands twitching with the need to push Valentine off him.

Eggsy glared down at the files he had brought along with him, before proceeding to stand up from his seat. He turned around to face Valentine, who was grinning at him, one arm raised to let Eggsy walk first. Something bristled in him, made him clench one of his hands into fist, hidden behind his back. Gazelle tilted her head slightly at Eggsy, as if she was trying to read Eggsy, causing his defence to build up faster than ever before.

Gazelle huffed a little, her hand on the doorknob and turned to open the door, only for them to be greeted by the sight of Harry Hart standing at the door.

* * *

Eggsy blinked his eyes at Merlin, Harry, and Percival. All three were staring back at him; although their faces were indifferent, Eggsy could see how stiff and worried they were about him. Eggsy blinked his eyes again, and slowly reached out a hand to massage his temple.

“So… Project Kingsman, huh?” Eggsy chuckled humourlessly, while Harry made a hurtful face as if he was the victim in this situation. Percival, being the concerned mother-hen that he always was, kindly offered a glass of water to Eggsy.

“How is the neck?” he asked quietly, and Eggsy nodded his head.

“It’s all right. I’ve had worse.” Eggsy grinned at the big brother figure that Percival was to him, obviously referring to that one time during Percival’s attempted kidnapping where Eggsy was knocked down hard onto his head and bleed enough that he received 5 stiches on his left temple.

Percival smiled at his answer and Eggsy grinned a little wider in response.

“You just can’t seem to get out of trouble.” Merlin muttered under his breath, his eyes already back to focus on his computer.

Speaking of which, they were now in Harry’s underground lab, the one that Eggsy never had access to, until now. Merlin, Harry, and Percival apparently were the only people with access to it; since there was a combination of a lock code, handprint, eye scan, and voice recognition.

The lab, for lack of a better word, was bloody huge.

It had a lot of rooms for experiments, and Merlin’s table was enormous. Blueprints, printouts, machines and prototypes were all piled on top of it. The suit that Harry wore, apparently, was not only one of its kind. The lab had its own walk-in closet that had the similar suits arranged accordingly, along with shoes and a number of other accessories.

Kingsman Project, as explained by Percival, had turned out to be some sort of a vigilante project to help save the people in need of one. Percival didn’t quite explain why they started the project, but Lee was one of their team up until the time of his death.

Eggsy figured it probably had something to do with the fact that Harry’s parents were killed in a robbery attempt, and that he was once held as a hostage in Afghanistan when he was young and on a business tour.

Being wealthy as fuck, didn’t really mean that Percival and Harry could have a happy and peaceful life.

Merlin, on the other hand, was happy to leave his family in Scotland to stay with Harry, seeing that his brilliant mind would be more beneficial here rather than in his homeland, although Eggsy knew Merlin’s family were rather wealthy too

“You’re Galahad then.” Eggsy quietly said to Harry when he was done scrutinising the lab, in which Harry solemnly nodded

“But I’ve never seen you…out of my line of sight at work.” Eggsy continued again, a little unsure this time. Merlin turned to look at Eggsy over his shoulder, and gave him a small smirk.

“Not all the time, Eggsy.”

As if on command, Merlin clicked something on his computer and a hologram image of Harry sleeping on the table came up next to him. The image looked so real that the only way to check whether it was real or not, was to actually touch Harry, which was something that Eggsy never did.

When he saw Harry sleeping in his office, he tended to just leave the older man alone.

Eggsy watched the hologram disappeared when Merlin clicked something else on his keyboard, before he moved to look at Harry, feeling a little sick.

“So the cameras and CCTV are Merlin’s doing?”

Harry, at least, looked a little sympathetically at him.

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“And the gas? It made people fell asleep?”

“That one actually put people to sleep and if they inhaled the gas more than 15 seconds, it will wipe their memories of the past hour as well. The bottle containing the gas would self-destruct a minute after the gas was released, which leave no evidence of its existence.” Percival was the one to explain this time, causing Eggsy’s gaze directed at Harry to turn into a glare.

“But Harry didn’t faint, or lose his memories.” He sounded a little petulant, he knew it but everything was actually too much to be taken in in the first place. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose – he was no longer wearing glasses, which was too bad because Eggsy loved seeing him with glasses – and sighed.

“We injected ourselves with a special made serum which rendered us immune to it.”

Eggsy stared at the three men who he had somehow spent his time with as he grown up. He sighed heavily after another moment of silence, and covered his face with both of his palms. Percival took a seat next to him, and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“If it’s too much for you to take in… we always have the option of using an amnesia dart.” Percival carefully murmured, and Eggsy groaned louder into his hands.

“I just…” Eggsy rubbed his face with his palms, groaning again before he took a deep breath and looked up at Merlin and Percival. “Can I please have a moment with Harry? Just for 10 minutes.”

Harry stared at him without any expression in his face. Merlin, having been listening in to the whole conversation, grumbled at the request to be parted with his equipment. Thankfully, Percival, being the only one that Eggsy knew was rational and understanding, nodded his head and proceeded to leave the room, but not without squeezing Merlin’s shoulder on the way out as the reminder for him to leave as well.

Once the door to the lab was closed, Eggsy looked down on his lap and fiddled with his fingers. He was still sitting on the makeshift bed that they had in their lab, and wished so much for the awkward silence to eat him now he had Harry to himself.

“… You were on a date when it happened, weren’t you?” Harry’s voice surprised him a little, causing Eggsy to tilt his head up to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry, like how Eggsy had imagined he would act, looked very uncomfortable.

_This was a bad idea_ , Eggsy’s mind quipped at him, _although Harry kissed you back at the restaurant, it could have meant nothing_.

“Do you think it’s disgusting?” Eggsy asked back, unable to keep the ache off his chest anymore. Harry, for his part, seemed to be very much taken aback by Eggsy’s question. He frowned a little, then he looked as if he was angry, before he shook his head slowly.

Eggsy watched the change of expression on Harry’s face. Somehow, it was so unlike Harry to be unsure about something, especially when it came to the matters of the heart.

“I…” Harry started slowly, his long fingers placed together on his crossed knees, a mere parody of a composed man, “I found myself uncomfortable and angry at the fact that none of the men you have been going out with, was me.”

Eggsy blinked his eyes, mouth gaping in stun.

“Don’t get me wrong, Eggsy, you are a wonderful young man. But in this matter, I am the one at fault. I am your boss, and you have no obligation to comply with my feelings just because you want to keep working for me. I am also, more than 20 years older than you are. An old man like me shouldn’t hope that you would have found me interesting enough to be kept as a companion for life. You are also Lee’s son, _Lee_ , who I had grown up with, and dear God I helped him changed your _diaper_ once, and not to mention, Percival would definitely disappro-oofh!”

When Eggsy jumped up into Harry’s lap to kiss him in order to shut up, he expected for Harry’s chair to fall back down and for them to collapse onto the floor together. But Eggsy forgot that he was now kissing Galahad, and Galahad was capable of gripping his thighs around his waist with his strong arms, kissed Eggsy back with more fever than Eggsy could ever have had, and also managed to throw Eggsy back onto the bed, before proceeding to crawl back on top of Eggsy and ravished him with kisses that would make Eggsy melt in the future just by thinking about it.

“10 minutes have pass- Oh bloody hell, Harry!”

“What’s wrong, Merlin-“

“Percival, don’t-“

“My fucking God– what the fucking hell you’re doing to Eggsy, Harry?!”

* * *

 

“I apologise for being late.” Harry smiled at Valentine and Gazelle from the door. Eggsy looked at his lover with wide eyes, unable to understand what Harry was doing here now. It was already 2.30 pm and Eggsy couldn’t stop the shaking of his hands once he finally took in the sight of Harry’s suit, shoes and signet ring. The only thing that wasn’t there was his pair of glasses. But Harry–

– Harry was armed as Galahad.

Harry was armed, for something that only Galahad could do.

“Harry-”

“Eggsy, my dear,” Harry cut him off almost too politely, ushering for Eggsy to come closer to him while he was still standing – and blocking – the only entrance of the meeting room. “I believe you have to go back to the company now. Roxy is in dire need of your help. If you excuse me, Mr. Valentine, I only need to pass a message to my assistant for 5 minutes or so before I join you for our meeting.”

Valentine looked at Harry with an unreadable eyes for a moment, and when he finally smiled and nodded his assent, Eggsy shivered at the tone he used to address Harry.

“Of course, Mr. Hart, please be my guest.”

Once Harry had Eggsy out of the meeting room, he placed a hand behind Eggsy’s back and while it didn’t seem transparent, it was clear that Harry was trying to steer him away from the place as quick as possible.

“Harry, Harry, what’s happening-”

“I need you to go back to the mansion now. Merlin, Percival and Roxy are waiting for you there-”

“Harry!” Eggsy clutched onto Harry’s arm tightly to stop the man from walking him away; his blue eyes wide as he looked up at Harry’s solemn face. He didn’t like Harry looking as such, and his voice tuned down almost into a whimper, “Please, just please tell me what’s wrong…”

Harry stopped walking, bringing Eggsy into a standstill with him, before he looked back down into Eggsy’s eyes. His voice was small, barely heard by Eggsy but Eggsy got the gist of sentences with dread.

“I was with Percival since morning. The MI6 Agent, 004, James Spencer is currently being hospitalized. He was in charge in investigating the large amount of nuclear substance transferred under a company that is somehow, although very vaguely, linked to Valentine Corp. Percival previously confirmed that in the failed attempt to cooperate with his company, Valentine mentioned something about a nuclear bombing. He also mentioned something about the Kingsman Project.”

Eggsy gasped, the files in his arm would have fallen if Harry didn’t have him close and was supporting them as well.

“I’m not here to fight, Eggsy, but I need to be careful and I need you to be safe.” Harry’s tone was so final that Eggsy didn’t even have it in him to fight back as Harry finally escorted him to the lift.

“Here. Use it to contact Merlin. It’s a secure line.” Eggsy was still in daze when Harry handed him his pair of glasses. He held onto the glasses with one hand – that had been clutching to his lover so tight he must have bruised him – and when he finally blinked his eyes and understand what was happening for real, the door of the lift was closing, only giving him the small glimpse of Harry’s unreadable expression.

* * *

Eggsy sat quietly in a corner of the lab, eyes watching a miserable Percival conversing on phone with James who had just woken up at the hospital. James had barely made it, when one of Valentine Corp.’s storehouses that his contact informed him about, exploded with James being only a few feet away from the place.

Roxy sat next to Merlin, as the bald man trying to collect all the data he could regarding Richmond Valentine. Roxy who had only learned about the Kingsman Project a year ago, had accepted everything with more grace than Eggsy had three years ago.

“Any news on Harry yet?” Eggsy decided to ask again, after another hour had passed. Merlin frowned, shaking his head.

“He has been in the meeting for about 3 hours now, and I still can’t get access into their cameras and line.”

Eggsy clenched his fists tightly. He was supposed to be there with Harry, God knows what they were doing there in the room.

He had never seen Harry armed as Galahad in real life before. All the enemies were usually the henchmen, being the ones who wanted to avenge the people they loved who were killed, or those who were just greedy with power and money. But this? This was a new, strange, and a very unfamiliar territory.

Percival and Harry - they were the eligible and the wealthy ones, with both the power and the position, born with silver spoons in their mouths. And Valentine, fit in with Percival and Harry’s kind.

It was scary to think of, and so very terrifying.

“ _Beep_.”

The sound that alerted them of a new presence in the mansion caused all of them to look at the lab entrance with alarm and wariness.

In that fleeting moment of excruciating silence, Percival and Merlin exchanged a look before Percival moved a hand to check on his gun holster on his belt.

“It’s nothing, James, I’ll call you back later. Have a good rest.” Percival ended his phone call, although Eggsy could hear protests coming from the speaker. His eyes turned sharp and he was the first one to approach the entrance.

“Percival-”

“Stay back, Eggsy.” Merlin quietly stopped Eggsy who was about to follow the other man with one hand, and his other hand already grabbed onto Roxy’s shoulder, just in case the girl had the same idea to accompany her brother. Roxy watched her brother walked away with tense shoulders, as if she was ready to bolt to him if anything were to happen.

Just when Percival was about to touch the access lock pad next to the entrance, the system made another alert.

“ _Beep. Beep. Access granted. Harry Hart._ ”

The door slid opened and everyone watched with wide eyes as Percival pointed his gun at Harry’s forehead.

Harry stood still, hands empty as he raised them up, as if he had been expecting this. Percival’s eyes made a quick glance at his person, before he looked back into Harry’s face; his hold on his gun remained firm.

“28th October 1981.” Percival stated quietly, and Harry answered without a trace of tremor voice. “We spent the night in the emergency room in a hospital, Lee sprained one of his knees in an attempt to do an extreme summersault and there weren’t any doctors available for him until Merlin threatened to punch the nurse at the counter.”

From the answer, both Merlin and Percival sighed at once; Merlin turning back to his computer and began massaging his head, while Percival thumbed the safety back on his gun and holstered it. Eggsy for one thing knew that Percival had never shot anyone with a gun, and was very thankful that the first person wouldn’t be Harry.

“Harry!” Eggsy breathed out a sigh in relief and the older man didn’t waste any time in opening his arms for him, the ones that Eggsy gladly made his way into. Harry quietly wrapped an arm around his waist, before carefully walking them back to the couch.

“So?” Merlin asked him quietly once they had settled down, and Harry frowned a little. He rubbed his left thumb against Eggsy’s left arm, contemplating his words carefully before he looked back at his friends. Percival was standing behind Roxy’s chair; looking a little exhausted and pale.

“Valentine didn’t tell me anything about his plans for a nuclear war, nor about Kingsman… but he did address my signet ring, and wristwatch. I signed the contract with him because we need to see what he has up his sleeve.”

Percival sighed, rubbing a palm over his face. “Harry, this is not what I imagined when we decided to proceed with the project.”

Harry shook his head slowly, and gave a small, sympathetic smile at his friend.

“I know, I’m sorry but I just… I can’t stop.” Harry grimaced at his own lacked of words, before shaking his head again, “I believe James is stable now?”

Percival nodded his head at the question, sighing again. Eggsy felt sorry for the man, as Eggsy himself was unable to imagine how life would be without the people who meant the world to him, being safe by his side.

Harry leaned down to press his lips against Eggsy’s hairline, and the blond closed his eyes at the warm contact. Yes, Eggsy thought as he nuzzled his nose against Harry’s shoulder, he didn’t want to stop having this, he wanted to keep Harry like this with him and be selfish forever. And to have this, Eggsy knew he couldn’t play the character of a personal assistant anymore. Not _just_ a personal assistant anymore. He had to help Galahad, no matter if it cost him his own life.

“So now, we wait?”

Merlin’s voice cut through their quiet interaction and Eggsy titled his head to look at Harry, who was watching him back with clear brown eyes; determined and never wavering, not even once when it came to protecting what he had.

“Now we wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger ending.
> 
> My writing always got out of hands; I can't promise any sequel now but lets hope that 'Kingsman: The Golden Circle' will give me new muses!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, darlings!


End file.
